Midoriko Campus
by Lowlands' ceres
Summary: Kagura es nueva en el campus. Su amor por el arte se ve oscurecido or los deseos de su padre de convertirla en abogada. Onigumo Naraku es un prestigioso juez obsesionado por el poder. Sesshomaru, un estudiante de derecho con grandes posibilidades.


Ninguno de los personajes recogidos en este fanfiction es de mi propiedad.

Kagura es la chica nueva en el colegio mayor. Su interés por el arte se ve oscurecido por las pretensiones de su padre, para convertirla en una abogada. Onigumo Naraku es un juez de gran prestigio en la ciudad. Sesshomaru es un estudiante de derecho, cuarto curso, buena familia, atractivo, solicitado, y presidente del consejo del colegio mayor.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagura retiró las llaves de la cerradura antes de echar el primer vistazo a la habitación. Blanca, pequeña, fría, con un gran ventanal al fondo, y rodamientos azules. "Joder, parece una puta pecera." Detrás de la ventana podía verse un parque, gente paseando o tomando el sol, niños jugando... tan condenadamente feliz, mejor empezar a deshacer las maletas.

EL chofer de su amado padre había sido el encargado de traerla hasta el campus universitario de Tokio City. Lo cierto es que Naraku no se había molestado siquiera en comprobar las instalaciones del colegio mayor, para el bastaban unas cuantas recomendaciones y el hecho de que una considerable suma abandonara mensualmente su cuenta bancaria.

De una caja de cartón sacó un radiocassette y una colección de CD's y los colocó ordenadamente en la mesa, no era necesario buscar, el cd que buscaba ya estaba situado en el equipo, de modo que simplemente lo enchufó y le dio al play. ¡Oh si!, Nirvana expresaba tan bien su estado de ánimo. Distribuyó nos cuantos posters por la habitación: rematando algunos ángulos con flores secas. Puso los libros en las estanterías e hizo la cama yse tumbó encima, abrió un libro y comenzó a leer. Entonces es cuando empezó el estrépito en el piso inferior.

El suelo temblaba mientras el ruido se hacía audible en todo el edificio. No sabiendo que pensar, Kagura abrió la puerta, y bajó un par de escalones. Al instante entendiendo a que se debía el jaleo, dos chicos, ambos con pelo largo y prácticamente blanco estaban haciendo retumbar las paredes a fuerza de lanzarse el uno al otro contra ellas. 'mmm, espero que no sea ningún tipo de ceremonia de bienvenida.' Mientras el más alto aun estaba contra la pared, el otro se lanzó contra él con los puños preparados, pero fue derribado con un movimiento muy ágil. Sin duda sabían lo que hacían, ambos parecían conocer bien las artes marciales. Al parecer la universidad no iba a ser tan aburrida después de todo. El más pequeño se levantó con un solo movimiento y se situó frente a frente a su rival con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Era alto, si bien el otro lo era aún más, con un cuerpo muy trabajado, como de boxeador: Hombros anchos, cintura estrecha, mandíbula cuadrada. Sin duda era atractivo. Su oponente se alzaba casi unos diez centímetros por encima, delgado y ágil. Su musculatura no era tan obvia y sin embargo era él quien llevaba la ventaja. El cuerpo en tensión, los ojos fijos en los de su oponente y ninguna expresión en la cara. Sin duda un nivel muy avanzado. El otro se lanzó con una expresión de furia impresa en el rostro, noqueando al más alto lanzándolos a ambos contra una pared. Y sin embargo, cuando el golpe retumbó en el todo el edificio, el que cayó al suelo fue el atacante, dejando ver el puño cerrado que le había golpeado en el estómago.

Una chica, que había pasado inadvertida a su lado, bajó los últimos peldaños y se acercó a la figura tendida en el suelo, dejando caer a un lado la larga cascada de cabello negro al inclinarse.

'Inuyasha' su tono no era el de alguien preocupado, sin embargo tampoco un reproche, solo reconocimiento. Le ayudó a levantarse y miró al otro, todavía recostado contra la pared. 'Es suficiente por hoy'. Tras esto todo el público observando la pelea, que Kagura había pasado por alto, dio media vuelta retirándose a las habitaciones y zonas comunes comentando el incidente. La chica del pelo largo e Inuyasha también desparecieron de la vista. Dando media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, chocó con otra figura, semi-escondida en el corredor. A la luz, Kagura pudo ver una versión de la chica del pelo negro, solo que el de ella era mucho más corto, apenas por debajo de la barbilla, y una cálda sonrisa, quizá algo insegura en su rostro. 'mmm, ¡lo siento! Nueva ¿verdad? Te acostumbrarás a esto. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pelean muy de vez en cuando, y de todas formas es mejor así, cualquiera de os dos tiene muy mal genio si no se descarga de esta manera. Kagome Higurashi, la chica que estaba al lado tuyo es mi hermana, Kikyou.' 'Kagura Naraku' Giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia Sesshomaru, el cual trataba de levantarse gracilmente aunque con dificultad. La chica de detrás suyo, Kagome, se acercó a ayudarlo. '¿Tan difícil os resulta mantener el control?' Sesshomaru la lanzo una mirada despectiva. 'Preguntaselo a él. Ya tienes una excusa para acercarte. Si me disculpas' Salió del pasillo dejando detrás a una muy irritada Kagome.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


End file.
